Hard to be Loved
by Ve Amilla
Summary: [Chapter-2, Updated] Ternyata cinta itu begitu sulit. Hanya karena bisa mencintai, bukan berarti aku bisa dicintai oleh dia. Mencintai dia, seperti aku menghirup udara. Terjadi begitu saja, tak pernah ku rencanakan. LayMin / XiuLay / Lay / Xiumin / Yixing
1. Hard to be Loved, Chapter - 1

hehehe... ff yg laen aja belom dilanjut tapi udah ngepost judul baru lagi

tapi ga pa pa ya, moga yg ini bisa menghibur

en moga suka

* * *

.

**Hard to be Loved**

**.**

Oleh : Ve Amilla

Judul : Hard to be Loved

Main Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance/Drama

Chapter : 1

.

.

Mereka bilang senyumku menawan. Dan aku mengakuinya. Lesung pipiku yang selalu terihat ketika aku tersenyum, membuatku tidak hanya terlihat tampan tapi juga manis. Lihat, aku tidak hanya dipuji karena tampan. Sisi manis ku bahkan lebih menyita perhatian. Senyum yang disertai lesung pipi, yang tidak semua orang bisa memilikinya, terbukti lebih disukai. Banyak orang yang menyukainya, karena itu hal yang istimewa. Dan aku salah satu orang yang istimewa.

Tubuhku? Bahkan si munafik pun tak sanggup menyangkal bahwa aku pantas dipuja. Aku tak butuh menjadi yang paling tinggi di sekolah. Tapi ku yakinkan kau, saat kau mengangkat kepalamu, di saat itulah kau baru bisa menatap mataku. Otot ku terpahat sempurna, walaupun tidak sebesar binaragawan. Aku memang terlihat kurus, tapi semua tahu aku tak bisa diremehkan, karena aku kuat. Aku dipuja bukan tanpa sebab. Setiap aku melangkah, perhatian tertuju padaku. Pangeran tampan dengan tubuh proporsional yang selalu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan memberikan tatapan mendamba.

Aku bahkan sulit ditolak. Siapa yang sanggup menolakku memangnya? Kepribadian ku yang ramah dan sopan kepada semua orang. Aku yang tak segan menolong siapapun. Kemudian aku akan tersenyum lembut hingga menampilkan lesung pipi ku, seolah mengatakan kalimat yang akan menguatkan mereka dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hingga mereka menyebutku 'Malaikat Kebaikan'. Pujian sebagai pemuda yang lembut dan baik hati tak pernah lenyap dariku. Aku menjadi salah satu pemuda yang paling diinginkan, karena aku pria yang berhati hangat.

Begitu banyak kelebihanku. Bahkan masih banyak yang lain yang belum kusebutkan. Yang ku sebutkan tadi itu hanyalah beberapa kelebihanku yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang. Membanggakan bukan? Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa menyebutkan kelebihanku itu dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Ini menyedihkan. Aku tersenyum miris. Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri. Aku seperti gelandangan kotor yang sedang mengemis memohon. Tapi gelandangan kotor ini memohon bukan dengan tampang memelas penuh derita. Melainkan dengan sikap congkak yang penuh kesombongan. Iya, bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan dia atas nama cinta? Sedangkan alasan yang bisa kuberikan padanya untuk menerimaku adalah kelebihanku.

Kenapa aku melakukan ini?

Kenapa aku melakukan ini?

Kenapa aku melakukan ini?

Ini semua karena aku putus asa. Telah kutunjukkan padanya bahwa aku peduli dia. Aku selalu ada untuk dia. Tangan ini selalu siap memeluknya erat, saat dia butuh perlindungan dan rasa aman. Bahu ini selalu siap sebagai tempatnya bersandar, saat dia lelah dan bingung. Telinga ini selalu siap mendengarnya bercerita. Nama ku akan selalu ada untuk dia sebut, dan dalam waktu singkat aku akan tiba di sampingnya. Mata ini selalu memandang penuh perasaan untuk dia. Otak ini tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk terus memikirkan dia. Jantung ini selalu berdetak secara bergejolak untuk dia. Hati ini selalu merasa rindu untuk dia. Dia. Dia. Dan dia.

Kenapa begitu sulit untuk ku? Kenapa perasaan ini, yang begitu tulus untuk dia harus tak terbalas? Kenapa? Haruskah aku merendah dan memohon? Sesak. Sesak sekali rasanya. Sakit.

Ternyata cinta itu begitu sulit. Hanya karena bisa mencintai, bukan berarti aku bisa dicintai oleh dia. Mencintai dia, seperti aku menghirup udara. Terjadi begitu saja, tak pernah ku rencanakan. Aku merasa hidup karena dia. Aku membutuhkan dia untuk hidup.

Namun, saat tahu aku tak dicintai oleh dia, udara seperti lenyap. Aku tak bisa menghirup udara. Sesak, aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku seperti tercekik, sakit. Hingga aku tak menyadari air mata ini telah mengalir dan menetes. Kenapa begitu sulit dicintai? Kenapa aku begitu sulit dicintai oleh mu, Minseok? Karena aku, Zhang Yixing, sangat mencintaimu, Kim Minseok.

.

.

Kim Minseok, pemuda asli Korea Selatan yang satu angkatan dengan ku. Saat ini aku berada di kelas dua SMA. Tapi dia lebih tua setahun dari ku. Saat masih kelas satu, aku tak pernah tahu tentang keberadaannya. Walaupun aku kenal banyak teman di sekolah, tapi tak sekalipun aku benar-benar melihat sosoknya.

Hingga terjadi rotasi kelas saat aku naik kelas dua. Wajah-wajah baru mengisi kelas ku. Tapi tidak benar-benar baru, karena aku sering melihat wajah mereka berkeliaran di sekolah. Tetangga kelas ku pun berubah. Wajah-wajah baru yang tak asing juga berkeliaran di sekitar kelasku. Salah satu wajah yang ku kenal baik, ternyata menjadi penghuni kelas sebelah. Luhan, teman yang ku kenal baik karena kami sesama keturunan China, adalah salah satu penghuni kelas sebelah. Dan karena Luhan lah, aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat Minseok.

Minseok adalah seorang yang pendiam. Dia bersahabat dengan Luhan. Tidak mengherankan, Luhan memang sangat mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Seperti seorang pendiam pada umumnya, Minseok tidak banyak bicara pada orang asing atau orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi dia menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan banyak bicara jika bersama teman dekatnya, yaitu Luhan.

Saat itu dia bercanda dan tertawa dengan begitu lepas bersama Luhan. Saat itu aku belum mengenal Minseok, dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia. Ku pikir dia adalah siswa baru karena aku belum pernah melihatnya. Ingin mengenalnya, adalah yang terlintas di otak ku saat itu. Lalu ku dekati mereka.

"Luhan!", sapa ku sambil mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Oi Yixing! Kita tetangga kelas sekarang", kata Luhan dengan gembira. Tapi yang ada di samping Luhan tiba-tiba diam dan canggung.

"Dia anak baru?", tanya ku pada Luhan sambil menunjuk orang yang ada di sampingnya. Ku arahkan pandangan ku pada dia. Aku tersenyum ramah dan menyapanya, "Hai, aku Yixing."

Luhan terlihat bingung. Dan melihat ku seolah aku adalah alien tersesat yang sedang bicara dengan bahasa aneh yang sama sekali tidak dia pahami. "Dia yang kau maksud anak baru?", tanya Luhan bingung sambil menunjuk orang yang ada di sampingnya. Aku mengangguk, siapa lagi memangnya?

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa, "Ya Tuhan, Yixing…", lalu dia berhenti, karena sepertinya dia teringat sesuatu. "Eh, tapi tidak aneh juga sih jika kau tidak tahu. Dia memang hobi bersembunyi", kata Luhan sambil mengejek. Dia, yang ditunjuk Luhan, terlihat tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Atau lebih tepatnya, melarang Luhan bicara seperti itu di depan orang asing seperti ku.

"Dia Minseok, bukan anak baru. Dia sudah satu kelas dengan ku sejak kelas satu", kata Luhan.

"Oh maaf, itu karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya", kata ku sedikit malu karena sembarangan bicara. Dia tak bicara, hanya tersenyum canggung padaku. Lalu Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Aaahh… basket lagi, padahal ini baru masuk sekolah", keluh Luhan setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Yah, itulah takdir untuknya yang terpilih sebagai anggota tim inti. Latihan, latihan, dan latihan. Terlebih, Luhan memang selalu bermain dengan baik hingga tim basket sekolah selalu menang di setiap pertandingan. Itu menjadikan Luhan sangat diandalkan, walaupun dia bukan kapten tim.

"Yixing, aku pergi dulu. Basket mencariku", kata Luhan dengan ekspresi kecewa. Kecewa yang palsu, karena aku tahu pasti kalau Luhan itu sangat menyukai basket. Aku tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Luhan. Dasar pembohong yang buruk.

Tinggal kami berdua. Minseok yang masih duduk di bangku taman depan kelas, dan aku yang masih berdiri seperti tadi. Setelah Luhan pergi, Minseok hanya diam, seperti bingung akan melakukan apa. Atau mungkin canggung? Karena memang ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami. "Minseok, kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Aku bisa menemanimu. Sedikit membosankan di dalam kelas pada jam kosong seperti ini", kata ku. Menambah teman, aku suka berteman dengan banyak orang. Memiliki teman yang banyak itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan dia adalah teman baru, aku ingin lebih akrab dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin ke mana-mana. Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja, Yixing", kata Minseok pelan, sedikit ragu dan disertai senyum canggung. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya. Minseok memang seorang yang pendiam, dan pemalu sepertinya. Dia pasti merasa tidak nyaman denganku, yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi aku yakin, lama kelamaan dia pun akan bicara banyak padaku, seperti saat dia dengan Luhan.

.

.

Aku selalu menyapa Minseok setiap aku berpapasan dengannya. Awalnya, dia seperti kebingungan saat pertama kali aku memanggil namanya di hari berikutnya. Setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah, Minseok berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya. Aku yang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol tentang jadwal latihan band kami di halaman depan sekolah. Mataku melihat sosoknya berjalan mendekat. Aku langsung menyapanya, "Pagi Minseok, baru datang?", tidak lupa ku tunjukkan senyum bersahabat ku padanya. Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum untuk menyapanya. Chanyeol adalah anak yang ramah dan periang, tapi cenderung berisik menurutku.

Minseok memperlambat langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya perlahan mencari sumber suara yang menyebut namanya. Wajahnya tampak tidak yakin kalau ada yang memanggil namanya. Ku lambaikan tanganku supaya dia tahu kalau aku yang menyapanya. Kemudian Minseok melihatku setelah sadar bahwa akulah yang memanggilnya tadi. Dia memandangku dengan ekspresi bingung dan tidak yakin. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum kaku ke arah ku. Setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Sepertinya dia belum terbiasa dengan ku, jadi dia terlihat sedikit salah tingkah dan canggung. Dia terlihat lucu.

Biasanya, orang yang ku sapa akan membalas sapaan ku dengan semangat dan gembira. Sedangkan dia, Minseok, malah bingung dan tidak yakin. Memangnya seaneh itu disapa oleh ku? Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang seperti itulah karakter orang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Apalagi aku yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Tapi sungguh, wajah bingungnya itu sangat lucu. Membuat otak ku memunculkan ide jahil untuk rajin menyapanya supaya bisa sering melihat wajah bingungnya yang lucu.

Aku benar-benar melakukannya. Setiap kulihat sosoknya aku selalu menyapanya, di manapun dan apapun itu. Minseok mulai terbiasa menanggapi sapaanku. Setelah ku sapa, dia akan tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk kepadaku. Aku suka mendapat tanggapan seperti itu darinya. Itu artinya, aku tidak lagi manusia asing bagi seorang Minseok. Melegakan rasanya.

Namun suatu ketika, aku melihat sosok seorang yang kukenal berjalan di depan sana. Lalu aku menyadari kalau itu Minseok, segera aku akan menyapanya. Namun belum sampai aku menyapanya, dia berbalik dan menghilang. Apa Minseok menghindariku? Awalnya aku memaklumi. Mungkin saat itu Minseok sedang ada sesuatu. Tapi kelamaan aku merasa Minseok memang benar-benar mencoba menghindariku. Ada apa lagi dengannya? Kupikir aku sudah bisa berteman baik dengannya.

.

.

"Yixing!", Luhan berteriak memanggilku. Dia duduk di bawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah. Lalu aku berjalan mendekatinya. Dia sendirian di sana.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?", tanyaku heran.

"Aku sedang menunggu, sebentar lagi dia datang", jawab Luhan. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya. Memintaku untuk duduk. Setelah aku duduk, Luhan langsung bertanya.

"Kelasmu kemarin ulangan fisika kan?", oh… sekarang aku tahu tujuannya yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi kau mau minta bocoran?", tanyaku. Memang akan lebih mudah, daripada harus belajar seluruh materi. Sungguh merepotkan. Lagsung pada intinya itu lebih baik. Aku juga sering seperti itu. Bertanya pada teman kelas lain tentang soal ujiannya, lalu mempelajarinya. Itu lebih efisien.

"Hehehe… Ayolaaaaahhh", Luhan merayu. Aku sok jual mahal. Padahal aku juga sering seperti ini, meminta bocoran pada kelas lain.

"Iya iya…", jawabku malas. Padahal aku hanya ingin jahil saja padanya.

"Soalnya apa saja?", tanya Luhan antusias. Sepertinya dia tidak tertipu oleh ku.

"Soalnya itu…", saat aku akan menjelaskan, tiba-tiba Luhan memotong. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil bukunya saja sekalian, itu akan lebih mudah", Luhan heboh sekali, lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Lu…", Minseok baru saja datang.

"Minseok, tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan mengambil buku", kata Luhan terburu-buru, lalu segera pergi dan menghilang.

Di sana Minseok berdiri dan memerhatikan Luhan yang menjauh dengan wajahnya yang masih bingung. Lalu pandangan kami bertemu. Minseok tersenyum menyapaku, dan setelah itu dia diam dalam canggung. Minseok memilih duduk agak jauh dariku. Dan aku masih terus memerhatikan dia. Merasakan ada yang terus memandangnya, Minseok semakin tidak nyaman dalam duduknya. Lalu aku memilih mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Kasihan juga dia, jika aku terus memerhatikan dia.

Tidak lama setelah aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tiba-tiba Minseok berdiri. "Kau menghindariku?", tanyaku, yang lebih mirip seperti pernyataan.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kepada ku dengan wajah kagetnya. "Kau menghindariku kan?", tanyaku lagi.

Minseok menahan nafasnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak menyangka aku akan mengatakan ini. Aku juga entah mengapa begitu ingin mengatakannya. Mungkin aku jengkel saja, kenapa dia masih tetap berusaha membuat jarak denganku. Aku sedikit kecewa. Ternyata aku belum benar-benar diterima sebagai teman olehnya.

"Ti-tidak. Kenapa aku harus menghindar darimu?", jawab Minseok, yang terlihat gugup.

"Hanya saja… aku merasa kau sedang menghindariku", kataku. Aku masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Minseok. Aku tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, jangan merasa tidak nyaman dengan ku. Kita teman kan?"

Minseok mengangguk kaku, "Iya…", lalu tersenyum canggung. Setelahnya, dia semakin terlihat bingung karena salah tingkah. Dan seharusnya aku berhenti memandangnya, karena itu akan semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tertarik untuk ingin lebih mengenalnya. Aku masih tidak terima dengan dia yang sepertinya sulit menerimaku sebagai teman. Teman yang tak perlu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman jika berada dekat dengannya.

Luhan datang, dia berjalan sambil bersiul dengan tangan kirinya yang mengayun memegang buku tebal fisika. Minseok juga menyadari kedatangan Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang. Oh… jadi sang penolong telah datang? Apa aku benar-benar begitu menganggu untukmu? Tapi baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu. Untuk benar-benar bisa menerima kehadiranku dalam hidupmu.

.

.

Wah… ternyata sudah sangat sepi. Padahal aku hanya sebentar di toilet tadi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tadi di menit terakhir menjelang bel pulang sekolah aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Jadi setelah bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, aku langsung saja lari ke toilet. Tak disangka, mereka begitu cepat sekali kabur dari sekolah ini.

.

Hanya tinggal Minseok sendirian di dalam kelasnya. Dia baru saja selesai melakukan tugas piket kelas. Dan temannya yang lain sudah pulang, tinggal dia sendirian. Tidak heran, memang Minseok lebih suka sendirian. Sehingga, tadi saat ada temannya yang menawarkan menemani, dia menolaknya dengan halus dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang.

Saat baru saja dia keluar dari kelasnya, di depan sana, Minseok melihat Yixing sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil melihat sekitar, sedang menuju ke arahnya. Yang lebih tepatnya ke kelasnya Yixing sendiri, yang merupakan tetangga kelas Minseok, yang terletak tepat di samping kelas Minseok. Minseok berniat untuk berbalik, supaya tidak perlu berpapasan dengan Yixing. Tapi saat kakinya baru saja akan melangkah, tiba-tiba Minseok teringat kejadian tadi saat istirahat.

"_Kau menghindariku kan?", kata Yixing dengan sorot matanya yang terlihat tidak suka._

Minseok menutup matanya untuk menguatkan hatinya. Dia menghadap ke depan lagi dan memutuskan untuk menyapa Yixing. "Hai Yixing", sapa Minseok dengan senyum manisnya.

.

Dia, Minseok, menyapaku lebih dulu. "Oh Minseok, kau juga belum pulang?", tidak biasanya Minseok menyapaku lebih dulu. Ini perkembangan yang baik, aku tersenyum.

"Iya. Tadi aku menyelesaikan tugas piket kelas, jadi pulang terakhir", jawab Minseok kalem.

"Ooohh…", kataku sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Jadi dia di kelas tinggal sendiriran. Lalu Minseok melangkahkan kembali kakinya untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Sedangkan aku memasuki kelasku. Tapi kemudian terlintas sebuah ide di otakku.

"Minseok, tunggu!", lalu aku segera lari ke dalam kelas dan mengambil tasku. Aku berjalan ke luar dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Ayo pulang bersama", kataku dengan senyum gembira.

Tubuhnya menegang dan matanya membola. Sepertinya Minseok tidak pernah menyangka aku akan merusak rencana 'Pulang Sendirian' miliknya. Aku tersenyum bahagia. "Jangan terlalu sering pulang sendirian. Pulang bersama teman itu akan lebih menyenangkan", nasehatku untuknya yang hanya aku ucapkan dalam hati.

Seperti dugaanku, Minseok akan diam saja. "Kamu itu orangnya pendiam ya", aku memulai pembicaraan. Minseok menoleh kepadaku, lebih tepatnya mendongak kepadaku. Karena aku memang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, seolah tak mengerti. Lalu dia kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Kalau aku selalu di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berisik. Hahaha… mereka memang ramai sekali. Aaaaada saja yang mereka bicarakan. Terutama teman satu band ku yang namanya Chanyeol."

"Kau punya band?", tanya Minseok heran sambil menatap ke arahku dengan tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kau tidak tahu?", Minseok menggeleng pelan. Kupikir aku sudah cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. "Oh iya… aku baru ingat! Gitarku masih di ruang musik", aku benar-benar lupa. Untung saja tadi menyinggung soal band. Kalau tidak, nanti malam aku bisa galau tanpa gitarku. "Minseok, ayo ikut aku untuk mengambilnya", kataku, dan Minseok mengangguk walau terlihat sedikit terpaksa.

Setelah mengambil gitarku, kami kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat kami sudah tiba di halaman depan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi, "Eh Yixing, sepertinya ada bukuku yang tertinggal di kelas…", kata Minseok. Pantas saja tadi dia seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku ambil dulu ya sebentar", lalu dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya. Minseok tak menunggu respon dari ku dulu. "Aku tunggu di sini!", kataku sambil berteriak, karena dia semakin menjauh.

.

.

Minseok telah mengambil bukunya, yang ternyata memang tertinggal di atas mejanya. Saat berjalan keluar, dia sedikit berharap Yixing tidak menunggunya. Minseok berharap, semoga terjadi suatu hal yang akhirnya membuat Yixing tidak punya pilihan lain selain langsung pulang tanpa menunggu Minseok.

Minseok sudah hampir sampai di halaman depan sekolah. Dia berharap Yixing benar-benar tidak menunggunya. Minseok menarik nafas dalam sambil menutup matanya. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia memandang ke depan mencari sosok Yixing. Ajaib, Minseok tidak menemukan Yixing di sana.

Lega yang dirasakan Minseok. Tapi juga ada sedikit kecewa. Ternyata tak ada yang menunggu untuknya. Sendiri, memang menjadi takdirnya. Sendiri adalah harta berharga yang dihadiahkan Tuhan untuknya. Walaupun kesepian, tapi inilah yang membuatnya bahagia. Sendiri membuatnya merasa nyaman, seolah kebebasan adalah miliknya.

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya lagi untuk menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tenang. Tapi di sana, di bawah pohon. Minseok melihat Yixing duduk di pembatas taman sambil mengoatak-atik gitarnya. Dugaan Minseok salah, ternyata Yixing masih tetap menunggunya. Tak punya pilihan lain, Minseok akhirnya berjalan mendekati Yixing.

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah datang rupanya. Bukumu sudah kau ambil?", Minseok mengangguk. Dia berdiri dihadapanku. Dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat. Aku tersenyum melihat dia. Minseok benar-benar terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya. Aku tahu dari Luhan kalau mereka seumuran, satu tahun lebih tua dari ku.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?", tanyanya polos. Minseok tampak penasaran melihatku memainkan gitarku. Serius? Apa dia benar-benar tidak pernah melihatku tampil bersama band ku? Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar, kalau dia itu memang hobi bersembunyi.

"Tentu saja", jawabku. "Apa kau tidak pernah melihat penampilan band ku di setiap acara sekolah?", tanyaku. Minseok hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Haaaaah… sepertinya dia memang tidak pernah melihat penampilanku bersama gitarku.

Aku menepuk tempat di sampingku, "Duduklah di sini." Minseok menurut, walau sedikit ragu. Apa boleh buat, akan ku tunjukkan padanya penampilanku bersama gitarku. Ini ku lakukan untuk menebus ketinggalan Minseok yang selama ini tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan melihat pertunjukan kami, aku dan gitarku.

"Kau mau minta lagu apa?", tanyaku.

"Hah! Aku?", tanya Minseok kaget saat aku menawarinya. Aku mengangguk. Lalu, "Emmm…", dia berpikir. Aku memerhatikan wajah berpikirnya, lucu. Terlihat sepertinya Minseok terpaksa memikirkan sebuah lagu untuk ku mainkan karena tak enak hati menolak tawaranku. Tentu saja, ini tawaran istimewa dari Zhang Yixing, biasanya orang-oranglah yang meminta ku memainkan lagu untuk mereka dengan penuh harapan.

Lama aku menunggu Minseok berpikir. Sepertinya dia tak akan menyebutkan sebuah judul lagu karena sekarang dia pasti sangat bingung. Ya sudahlah… ah! Aku mainkan lagu itu saja untuknya, lagunya INFINITE – Can You Smile.

_**Aju orae jeon neoreul boatdeon**_

_**Geu neukkimeul gieokhe nan**_

_**Neoreul alatdeon nareul alatdeon**_

_**Geu shijeoli saenggakna**_

_**Neoreul dalmgo shipdeon eouligo shipdeon**_

_**Ganjeolhaesdeon shiganeul**_

_**Nan dashi saenggakhae**_

_**Da jinagan hannat chueok bboningeol**_

Terdengar alunan lagu dari gitar Yixing. Lalu menyusul suara Yixing yang menyanyikan lirik lagu. Minseok yang tadinya masih terdiam berpikir, perlahan menoleh menghadap Yixing. Memerhatikannya dalam diam.

_**And, Can you smile?**_

_**Niga weonhajana**_

_**Niga barajanha**_

_**Nae mam maneuroneun**_

_**Neol jabeul suga obtneungabwa**_

_**And, Can you smile?**_

_**Nega galajanha**_

_**Nan gwenchanhdajeonha**_

_**Majimak neoege**_

_**Nan igeot bakken mot junabwa**_

Yixing mengakhiri pertunjukan singkatnya dengan alunan suara gitar penutup lagu tersebut. Minseok mendengarkan sampai akhir. "Ternyata Yixing sangat hebat. Dia memainkan gitarnya dengan sangat keren. Dan dia menyanyi dengan sangat bagus", kata Minseok dalam hati. Tanpa Minseok sadari, pipinya merona karena melihat pertunjukan Yixing dengan gitarnya.

.

Aku menoleh pada Minseok. Aku ingin tahu apa reaksinya. "Bagaimana? Aku keren kan?", tanyaku dengan senyum bangga. Sedikit candaan dari ku, supaya tidak terlalu kaku. Karena bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya Minseok melihat ku memainkan gitarku.

Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia semakin menunduk. Dan seolah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Apa dia malu? Hahaha… benarkah?

"Kau suka permainan gitarku?", tanyaku lagi. Aku masih setia menunggu respon darinya.

Akhirnya dia menoleh padaku. Minseok mengangguk, "Iya, kau memainkannya dengan sangat bagus", kata Minseok dengan senyum malu. Wow, wajahnya memerah. "Terima kasih. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya", kataku tulus.

"Kau sangat pintar memainkan gitar. Apa itu tidak sulit?", tanya Minseok.

"Tidak, ini sangat menyenangkan", memainkan gitar itu memang sangat menyenangkan. "Kau mau coba?", tawarku.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkan gitar", kata Minseok sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu jika kau mau", kataku.

Minseok diam, mengedipkan matanya, sepertinya dia tampak berpikir. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Mu-mungkin… lain kali saja", Minseok tersenyum lagi.

Oooh… jadi mungkin tadi dia sedang berpikir untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk menolakku dengan halus. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya ini perkembangan yang bagus. Ku harap setelah Minseok melihat permainan gitarku, dia tak ragu lagi untuk berteman dekat dengan ku.

.

.

_Bersambung…_

.

.


	2. Hard to be Loved, Chapter - 2

**.**

**Hard to be Loved**

**.**

Oleh : Ve Amilla

Judul : Hard to be Loved

Main Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Minseok

Genre : Romance/Drama

Chapter : 2

.

.

.

Usaha ku yang kupikir akan berhasil, ternyata tidak terjadi semudah yang ku bayangkan.

Setelah aku dan gitarku berhasil memukau dia. Kupikir dia tidak akan ragu lagi untuk berteman denganku. Teman yang tak perlu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman jika berada dekat dengannya.

Karena yang ku temukan adalah… dia menghindar lagi dari ku.

Ini menyebalkan. Bisa dikatakan, ini adalah sinyal darinya bahwa dia memang tidak ingin aku menjadi teman dekatnya. Harusnya aku pergi saja dan meninggalkannya, itu akan lebih mudah untukku. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku tetap memaksa untuk tinggal serta membuatnya menganggapku sebagai teman dekat.

Entah kenapa, aku begitu ingin dia bisa berteman akrab denganku. Sedangkan dia yang sepertinya terus menghindar. Terkadang aku memahaminya, bahwa aku memang orang asing. Orang baru yang belum membuatnya nyaman. Tapi kenapa dia tak juga membiarkanku menjadi orang lama? Dan menganggapku bukan sebagai orang asing lagi. Dia seperti membuat benteng untuk mencegahku masuk.

Seolah harga diriku dilukai. Tapi aku tak bisa marah ataupun menuntut pada dia, Minseok. Dan berakhir, aku hanya bisa merasa bahwa ini tak adil untukku. Aku berusaha keluar dari masalah ini, dengan membiarkannya. Dan berharap lama kelamaan aku akan melupakannya. Namun justru, aku kembali ingin memahami Minseok.

Dia seperti sebuah lagu yang sulit ku mainkan dengan gitarku. Lagu yang sebenarnya sederhana. Namun setiap aku memainkannya dengan gitarku, selalu terdengar ada yang kurang.

.

.

"_Hyung_, istirahat dulu ya?", tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Ayo kita istirahat!", sorak Chanyeol senang karena ada yang menyinggung soal istirahat. Sebenarnya dari tadi Chanyeol ingin mengatakannya, tapi memilih untuk menunggu teman yang lain yang mengatakannya. Saat yang lainnya mulai meninggalkan alat musik mereka masing-masing, Yixing masih memainkan gitarnya pelan sambil melamun.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju pintu keluar studio pribadi milik sang _drummer_, Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya ada yang kurang…", kata Kyungsoo. Lalu yang lainnya menoleh dengan wajah tanya. Kemudian mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencoba menemukannya. "Astaga… Yixing!", panggil Chanyeol.

Yixing tersadar, karena ada yang memanggilnya. "Kenapa masih di situ? Ayo!", kata Chanyeol.

"Kalian mau ke mana?", tanya Yixing bingung.

"Istirahaaaaaat…", jawab Sehun dan Tao bahagia. Tentu saja bahagia, karena istirahat itu artinya makan. Maklum perutnya sudah keroncongan soalnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?", tanya Yixing yang merasa sedikit tidak terima.

Kyungsoo langsung memasang wajah jengkel. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah jengkelnya. Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Tao juga. "Justru _gege_ yang kenapa masih di situ?", tanya Tao kemudian.

"Aku tidak dengar kalian bilang istirahat", kata Yixing membela diri.

"Kau melamun ya tadi?", kata Kyungsoo setelah menyadari sesuatu. Tadi saat Kyungsoo melewati Yixing, dia melihat Yixing masih setia memeluk gitarnya. Jadi saat itu Yixing melamun rupanya.

"Tiiiiidak…", kata Yixing sedikit ragu, dia mencoba menyangkal.

"Aaaaahh… sudah-sudah. Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah lapar", kata Sehun tidak sabar.

.

.

"Uwaaahh… ternyata yang ini sangat enak!", kata Sehun takjub.

"Kau baru tahu?", tanya Kyungsoo meremehkan Sehun, "Aku kan sudah sering menyarankannya padamu", kata Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan Chanyeol. Sedangkan di samping Chanyeol ada Sehun, yang duduk berhadapan dengan Tao. Dan Yixing duduk di ujung meja.

"Hehehe… aku baru mencobanya", kata Sehun cengengesan.

"Apa benar itu enak?", tanya Tao penasaran sambil mencomot makanan yang ada di piring Sehun. "Iya, enak! Kenapa tadi aku tidak pesan ini saja?", sesal Tao.

"Kalian… apakah pernah sulit berteman dengan seseorang?", tanya Yixing tiba-tiba. Tadi dia hanya diam saja saat yang lainnya sibuk bicara soal makanan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Yixing yang tak terduga, mereka berempat berhenti dari kegiatan mereka dan menoleh dengan gerak lambat ke arah Yixing dalam pose yang berbeda-beda. Kyungsoo yang menggigit dagingnya yang setengah sudah masuk mulut, dan setengahnya lagi masih di luar, tidak lupa dengan mata lebarnya yang menatap heran ke arah Yixing. Tao yang akan memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Sehun yang pipinya menggembung karena berhenti saat sedang mengunyah makanan. Dan Chanyeol yang pipinya juga sedang menggembung dan menggigit sedotan dalam gelasnya.

Melihat wajah heran dari keempat temannya yang tidak bisa dibilang tampan, Yixing memutuskan untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Pernahkah kalian sulit berteman dengan seseorang?"

Seolah tombol _play_ yang telah ditekan, mereka kembali bergerak layaknya manusia normal. Chanyeol menelan minumannya yang tadi sempat tertahan dalam mulutnya, lalu bertanya, "Kau punya musuh?"

"Bukaaan…", jawab Yixing malas, "Hanya saja… dia itu suka sekali menghindar dariku."

Kyungsoo memilih diam saja untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yixing. "Kalau bukan musuh, lalu kenapa dia terus menghindar darimu?", tanya Chanyeol lagi karena bingung.

"Itu yang tidak aku pahami darinya. Tapi yang pasti, dia bukan musuh. Dia hanyalah seorang anak pendiam. Yang merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Seseorang yang tidak banyak bicara. Namun, akan berubah menjadi banyak bicara dan ceria jika bersama dengan teman dekatnya", kata Yixing panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan orang yang dia maksud.

"Ooo… jadi _hyung_ ingin dia menjadi banyak bicara dan ceria jika bersama _hyung_. Tapi masalahnya, dia terus menghindar, begitu?", kata Sehun yang mencoba memahami maksud Yixing.

Yixing berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun. "Dia seperti sulit menerimaku menjadi teman dekatnya. Padahal kan aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Aku sudah berusaha mendekatinya agar dia tidak merasa asing dengan ku. Biasanya orang-orang akan tertarik berteman dengan orang yang berbakat kan? Itu sebabnya aku mencoba menunjukkan kamampuanku bermain gitar di depannya. Tapi dia malah menghindariku, lagi. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan dia", kata Yixing.

"Mungkin dia minder…", kata Kyungsoo yang mencoba menebak. Menurut pengalaman Kyungsoo, karena dia yang juga lumayan pendiam, orang yang dimaksud Yixing mungkin sedang memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

"Minder?", tanya Yixing tidak paham.

"Ada kemungkian dia merasa seperti itu. Sebenarnya itu terjadi begitu saja. Secara naluri, orang pendiam akan cenderung memilih menghindar, apalagi jika kau adalah bintang yang bersinar terang", kata Kyungsoo perlahan, mencoba menjelaskan pengalamannya.

"Lalu, supaya orang itu tidak menghindar, harus bagaimana?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kerena sependapat dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tao, masih melanjutkan makannya. Namun, sedikit dia perlambat karena berusaha mengikuti yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Ya buat saja dia terbiasa dengan mu", jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Sudah ku cobaaa…", kata Yixing putus asa.

"Kalau begitu… Paksa dia terbiasa denganmu. Terus merangsek masuk dalam hidupnya. Terus keras kepala dan tidak tahu malu", kata Tao tiba-tiba. Yang lainnya menganga mendengar jawaban Tao. Dia terlihat sangat frontal.

Di saat yang lainnya masih menganga, terpukau dengan jawaban Tao. Yixing perlahan tersenyum. Seolah melihat sebuah cahaya di jalannya yang gelap. Menurut Yixing, yang dikatakan Tao itu benar. Dia harus terus merangsek masuk. Walaupun sulit, dia harus keras kepala dan tidak tahu malu. Dengan begitu, dia, Minseok, akan terbisa dengannya. Dan kemudian, menerimanya menjadi teman dekat. Teman yang tak perlu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman jika berada dekat dengannya.

Senyum Yixing semakin melebar. "Kau benar Tao…", kata Yixing sambil menatap Tao takjub. "Terima kasih teman-teman", Yixing mengatakannya sambil memandang semua temannya dengan senyum syukur yang melekat di bibirnya. Yixing mendapat asupan semangat baru.

Melihat wajah Yixing yang begitu gembira, mereka menjadi heran. Tak terkecuali Tao, walaupun tadi dia yang mengatakan kalimat itu. Tao tidak menyangka yang dia katakan tadi akan membuat Yixing begitu gembira. Karena jujur, dia hanya asal bicara. Sesuai dengan karakter Tao yang memang orang yang pantang menyerah.

"Apa benar itu hanya karena teman?", tanya mereka berempat tak percaya secara bersamaan, saat Yixing pergi ke toilet.

.

.

Sore hari yang masih terasa panasnya terik sinar matahari, Yixing memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian. Dia bosan di rumah. Dia memilih berhenti di salah satu _mall_. Melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, Yixing harap bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Melewati toko-toko yang menarik di dalam _mall_, tapi tak membuatnya berbelok untuk mampir. Yixing terus berjalan melihat-lihat.

Ponsel Yixing bergetar, ada pesan yang masuk, dari Chanyeol. "_Yixing, nanti malam ke rumah Kyungsoo. Kita nonton film horor, aku punya film yang bagus. Jangan lupa paksa Tao_", isi pesan dari Chanyeol. Yixing tersenyum dan hampir tertawa saat membacanya.

Memaksa Tao untuk datang, itu wajib. Karena sang vokalis, yaitu Tao, adalah remaja tampan yang berwajah preman tapi takut hantu. Semua hal yang tampak, akan dia hadapi dengan gagah berani dan tanpa rasa takut. Apapun itu, dia tak akan mundur. Tapi untuk yang tidak tampak, jujur si Tao takut.

Setelah membalas pesan dari Chanyeol, Yixing segera memberi tahu Tao untuk datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Tentu saja Yixing tidak memberi tahu Tao kalau nanti mereka akan menonton film horor. Yixing kembali tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Tao nanti. Pasti akan sangat lucu.

Mendapat pesan tadi, membuat Yixing ingat tentang Chanyeol, yang suka dengan topi. Yixing jadi punya ide untuk mampir di salah satu toko topi. Melihat-lihat topi bukan ide yang buruk menurut Yixing.

Masuk di toko itu, Yixing melihat ada banyak topi dengan berbagai bentuk. Topi-topi itu dipajang rapi untuk menarik pembeli. Yixing akui, dia jadi tertarik untuk membeli topi. Padahal tadi dia hanya berniat untuk melihat-lihat saja untuk menghilangkan bosan. Yixing terus masuk ke dalam toko, melihat pajangan topi yang lainnya.

Di sana, di depan rak pajangan _beany_ ada seseorang yang berdiri dan dengan seriusnya memilih _beany_. Yixing rasa dia kenal dengan orang itu. Walaupun yang dia lihat adalah punggungnya. Karena orang itu sedang membelakanginya. Yixing memutuskan untuk mendekati orang itu. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, "Oh! Minseok?", sapa Yixing.

Mendengar namanya disebut, dia menoleh ke sumber suara. "Yixing?", tanya Minseok tak percaya. Ini benar-benar sangat tidak terduga. Sebenarnya Minseok memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Dalam doanya, Minseok selalu berharap semoga dia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang dia kenal jika dia berada di tempat umum. Tapi saat ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Sungguh jauh dari yang dia harapkan. Karena justru saat ini dia bertemu dangan Yixing.

Mau tak mau Minseok berusaha untuk ramah terhadap Yixing. "…..Mau membeli topi ya?", tanya Minseok basa-basi setelah berpikir keras. Tidak lupa dengan senyum manis yang dia miliki. Minseok berencana untuk sedikit berbincang dengan Yixing, sedikit saja. Kemudian, dia akan segera pergi untuk kabur.

Menurut Yixing, ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk bisa kembali mendekati Minseok. Setelah selama ini Minseok yang seolah terus membuat jarak dengannya. Terus menghindari Yixing yang berusaha menjadi teman dekatnya. "_Terus keras kepala dan tidak tahu malu_", terngiang kembali kata-kata Tao.

Yixing tersenyum manis hingga menampakkan lesung pipinya yang menawan. Membuat Minseok merasa gugup karena melihatnya. "Aku mau membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk temanku. Kau mau membantuku untuk memilihnya? Aku bingung sekali harus pilih yang mana…", dusta Yixing sambil pura-pura kebingungan.

"A-aku?", tanya Minseok, Yixing mengangguk. "Tapiiii… aku tidak punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih hadiah…", alasan Minseok untuk menolak Yixing. Dia semakin ingin kabur.

Yixing memasang wajah sedih, "Haaah… aku benar-benar bingung harus membeli hadiah apa…" Yixing mendesah putus asa.

Melihat wajah putus asa Yixing, Minseok menjadi merasa bersalah. Yixing terlihat sangat kebingungan. Sepertinya Yixing benar-benar butuh pertolongan. Memilih hadiah apa yang akan dibeli itu memang sangat membingungkan. Minseok menjadi tak tega. "Emmm… apa temanmu suka topi?", tanya Minseok ragu, antara ingin menolong atau kabur saja. Walaupun dia tak tega, bukan berarti keinginan untuk kabur itu hilang sepenuhnya. Minseok masih sedikit berharap akan adanya keajaiban.

Yixing menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tadi ke sini hanya asal masuk saja. Ku pikir dengan melihat-lihat aku akan dapat inspirasi untuk membeli hadiah apa…", kata Yixing dengan wajah bingung. Tentu saja, karena memang tidak ada temannya yang ulang tahun. Siapa yang akan dia belikan hadiahpun juga tidak tahu. Karena itu semua hanya alasan Yixing saja.

"Ooo… begitu ya", kata Minseok pelan. "Tapi… aku rasa membeli topi bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk hadiah", lanjut Minseok.

Wajah Yixing yang tadinya sendu, berubah menjadi cerah. "Sepertinya kau lebih tau tentang topi daripada aku", Yixing tersenyum. Karena itu tandanya Minseok mau membantunya memilih topi yang entah untuk siapa. Bagi Yixing, topi itu untuk siapa tidak penting. Yang penting saat ini adalah menjadi lebih akrab dengan Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, yang terlihat lucu di mata Yixing. "hehehe… tidak juga."

"Wah, _beany_-nya bagus-bagus ya?", kata Yixing sambil memandang takjub ke arah pajangan dari atas ke bawah. "Apa aku beli _beany_ saja?"

"Menurutku _beany_ juga pilihan yang bagus. Aku suka _beany_ soalnya, hehehe", kata Minseok sambil tersenyum. Karena menurutnya, pendapatnya tadi sangat subjektif. Hanya karena dia suka _beany_, maka dia bilang _beany_ bagus.

Yixing yang tadinya masih asik menatap pajangan di depannya, tiba-tiba menoleh menghadap Minseok dengan wajah herannya. "Jadi kau suka memakai _beany_?", tanya Yixing. Minseok tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum malu.

Yixing heran, bukan karena dia tidak percaya Minseok suka memakai _beany_. Dia tidak percaya saja kalau Minseok akan mengatakan hal yang dia sukai. Seolah Minseok telah membuka secara perlahan kartunya yang masih tertutup dengan sukarela. Yixing bertanya dalam hati, jika dia lebih lama berbicara dengan Minseok, maka dia akan tahu lebih banyak lagi tentang Minseok, iya kan? Akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk tidak menjatuhkan pilihannya pada _beany_. "_Beany_-nya memang bagus-bagus. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita melihat koleksi yang lainnya dulu?", Yixing ingin mengulur waktu. Supaya bisa bicara lebih lama dengan Minseok.

Minseok memikirkan usul Yixing, "Iya juga…di sinikan masih banyak koleksi yang lainnya", kata Minseok sedikit ragu. Karena itu artinya dia tidak bisa segera kabur. Dia harus lebih lama lagi menemani Yixing memilih hadiah ulang tahun untuk temannya. Terkutuklah kau rasa bersalah. Selamat tinggal kebebasan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian.

Minseok berpendapat, tidak bertemu orang yang dikenal di tempat umum adalah kebebasan. Dia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Bebas bersembunyi di balik sikap tak acuhnya. Dia tak perlu bersikap ramah, yang terkadang membuatnya merasa lelah. Lelah, karena entah kenapa dia selalu merasa bersalah. Dengan bersembunyi di balik sikap tak acuhnya, Minseok merasa bebas. Dan kebebasan itu tak mungkin dia dapatkan jika dia bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

Yixing berjalan di depan, dengan Minseok yang mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka berdua sama-sama memandang topi, tapi dengan maksud yang berbeda. Yixing yang memandang pajangan topi dengan maksud hanya untuk melihat-lihat, mengagumi topi tersebut. Sedangkan Minseok, dia memandang pajangan topi dengan maksud bersungguh-sungguh memilihkan topi untuk hadiah teman Yixing. "Emm… kalau boleh tahu. Temanmu suka warna apa? Mungkin itu bisa membantu dalam memilih topi", tanya Minseok.

Yixing menoleh, "Warna?", tanyanya dengan wajah kaget. Minseok mengangguk polos. Yixing tersenyum konyol, "Aku juga tidak tahu dia suka warna apa", ini susahnya berbohong. "Kalau kau. Kau suka warna apa, Minseok?", tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Aku?", tanya Minseok tak percaya. Yixing hanya diam memerhatikan Minseok, menunggu jawabannya. "Kalau aku… aku suka warna hijau", jawab Minseok ragu. Dia heran untuk apa Yixing malah menanyakan warna kesukaannya.

"Ooo… jadi kau suka warna hijau?", tanya Yixing bahagia. Dan juga matanya yang berbinar.

"Iya", jawab Minseok pelan. Dia masih tidak paham apa maksud Yixing.

Melihat wajah bingung Minseok, Yixing tahu kalau Minseok ingin tahu alasan dibalik dia menanyakan warna kesukaan Minseok. Yixing memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian karena dia tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya. "Eh, hijau ya? Itu disana, topi-topi berwarna hijau", Yixing mengarahkan telunjukknya. Minseok mengikuti arah tangan Yixing.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Minseok, Yixing berjalan mendekati pajangan topi yang dia maksud. Terpaksa Minseok mengikuti Yixing. Sampai di depan pajangan yang dia maksud, Yixing jadi bingung apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang. Yixing memandang seluruh pajangan dengan tidak fokus, tapi terlihat seolah sibuk memilih topi mana yang akan dia ambil. Itu dia lakukan untuk menutupi kebingungannya.

Melihat Yixing yang begitu serius melihat topi, Minseok rasa Yixing sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Minseok tersenyum kecil, dia lega. Sepertinya ini akan segera berakhir. Minseok ikut melihat pajangan topi. Di area pajangan yang ditunjuk Yixing ini, mayoritas topi yang dipajang adalah topi dengan sentuhan warna hijau. Dari yang keseluruhan berwarna hijau, atau yang warna hijaunya hanya sebagai pemanis. Pandangan Minseok berhenti di satu topi, dia mengambilnya untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Dari sudut mata Yixing, dia melihat Minseok bergerak mengambil topi. Yixing menoleh menghadap Minseok, "Kenapa kau mengambil topi itu?"

Minseok menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Yixing suka melihat senyuman Minseok. "Aku rasa topi ini mirip denganmu", kata Minseok sambil memerlihatkannya pada Yixing.

"Aku?", tanya Yixing tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa topi itu mirip dengannya?

"Menurutku, matamu akan mengedip seperti ini saat kau melihat penontonmu ketika kau tampil bersama bandmu", kata Minseok sambil tertawa kecil.

"Heeeh… aku tidak segenit itu", sangkal Yixing. Minseok kembali tertawa kecil. Lalu Yixing memerhatikan kembali topi tersebut, dia pun ikut tertawa sambil melihat topi yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Topi itu didominasi warna hijau tua dan merah hati. Sedangkan di bagian depannya, ada gambar dua mata. Dengan mata yang sebelah kanannya mengedip, dan yang sebelah kirinya terbuka lebar. "Aku pilih topi ini", kata Yixing bahagia.

Minseok tak menyangka Yixing akan memilih topi itu. "Oh, syukurlah kau sudah menemukan hadiah yang ingin kau beli", kata Minseok tulus. Yixing tersenyum senang ke arah Minseok. Kemudian mereka berjalan bahagia menuju kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran.

Sesampainya di kasir, Yixing langsung memberikan topi yang dia pilih tadi. Sambil menunggu topinya dibungkus, dia menghadap Minseok, "Oh iya, tadi kan kau memilih _beany_. Kau tidak mengambilnya? Ayo aku antar", kata Yixing.

Minseok menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin lain kali saja aku membelinya."

"Kenapa? Mumpung aku di sini, kau bisa meminta rekomendasiku untuk memilihnya", kata Yixing. Minseok hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Yixing. Yixing yakin, jika dia bisa lebih dekat dan lebih akrab lagi dengan Minseok, dia pasti bisa lebih sering melihat tawa indah itu.

Ada dua pengunjung yang masuk ke toko topi. Karena letak pintu masuk yang ada di dekat kasir, membuat setiap pengunjung yang datang dan pergi pasti melewati kasir. Begitu juga dengan dua pengunjung itu. Setelah melangkah masuk ke dalam toko, kemudian mereka berjalan melewati kasir. Dan salah satu dari mereka merasa mengenali seseorang yang berdiri di depan kasir. "Minseok hyung!"

Minseok menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, "Suho?"

Kemudian Yixing pun ikut menoleh ke arah orang yang dimaksud Minseok. Dan kembali lagi memandang Minseok, berharap sebuah penjelasan. Orang yang tadi memanggil Minseok, berjalan mendekati kasir, dan temannya pun ikut berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. Dia berniat menyapa Minseok lebih jauh.

"Hyung sedang membeli topi ya?", tanya Suho.

Minseok tersenyum, "Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja. Tapi ini, aku sedang membantu temanku memilih hadiah", kata Minseok kepada Suho.

Mendengar Minseok menyebutnya sebagai teman, Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Wah, kemajuan yang bagus. Minseok memperkenalkanku sebagai 'Teman'", kata Yixing dalam hati. Lalu Yixing tersenyum untuk menyapa Suho dan juga temannya. Setelah itu, percakapan mereka berakhir dan Suho bersama temannya masuk ke dalam untuk melihat dan memilih topi.

.

"Dia temanmu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di sekolah. Ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Dia salah satu adik kelas kita kan?", kata Yixing membuka pembicaraan. Dia saat ini berjalan bersama Minseok setelah keluar dari toko topi tadi.

"Iya, dia memang adik kelas kita. Tapi dia bukan temanku", jawab Minseok pelan.

Yixing memandang Minseok bingung. "Bukan teman?", tanya Yixing tidak mengerti.

Minseok mengangguk pelan, terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Karena dia adikku", jawab Minseok.

"Jadi dia adikmu. Aku pikir apa…", Yixing bernafas lega. "Tapi maaf sebelumnya, menurut ku… kalian berdua tidak mirip", kata Yixing dengan maksud bercanda. Dia ingin sedikit menggoda Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum ragu kepada Yixing. "Dia adik tiri ku…", kata Minseok pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Minseok, Yixing hanya bisa, "Oooh…", tanda bahwa dia paham sekarang. Dari yang Yixing lihat, sepertinya Minseok pun tidak begitu dekat dengan adiknya. Yixing semakin penasaran dengan Minseok. Dia ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Minseok. Minseok, yang sepertinya sangat sulit membuka dirinya untuk orang lain.

"Tapi, ada yang mirip dari kalian", kata Yixing. Minseok menoleh memandang Yixing dengan wajah bingung. "Kau dan adikmu, kalian memiliki senyum yang sama", Yixing berhenti sejenak. Lalu menoleh menghadap Minseok. Memandang langsung ke mata Minseok. "Hanya saja, aku lebih menyukai senyumanmu", lanjut Yixing.

Seketika, jantung Minseok berdebar kencang. Dia gugup, wajahnya merona karena malu. Dipuji oleh orang lain secara langsung benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Apalagi, ini Yixing yang melakukannya. Orang yang tidak begitu dikenal oleh Minseok, orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya.

.

.

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai topi", komentar Chanyeol saat melihat Yixing yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa di rumahnya Kyungsoo. Yixing tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum bahagia menanggapi komentar Chanyeol. "Kau tidak sedang meniru gayaku kan?", tanya Chanyeol curiga.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi jijik, "Percaya diri sekali dia", kata Yixing dalam hati.

"Lalu… kenapa kau memakai topi?", tanya Chanyeol lagi, penasaran.

Yixing tersenyum bahagia. "Aku hanya ingin memakai topi yang dipilihkan oleh teman ku. Dia bilang topi ini mirip aku", kata Yixing sambil menunjuk bagian depan topi yang terdapat gambar mata berkedip. Chanyeol ikut memerhatikan yang ditunjuk oleh tangan Yixing.

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai topi, Xing", Kyungsoo datang sambil meminum cola-nya. Lalu duduk di sofa _single_ yang terletak di sisi yang berbeda dari sofa yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol dan Yixing. Yixing menampilkan wajah bosan mendengar komentar dari sang _drummer_, "Lagi…", gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sehun dataaaang…", teriak si bassis, yang langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol yang masih kosong. "Eh Yixing hyung, tidak biasanya kau memakai topi", kata Sehun. Yixing mendesah pasrah mendengar yang dikatakan Sehun.

Lalu Tao datang. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menarik Tao untuk duduk di antara Sehun dan Yixing, tempat Chanyeol duduk tadi. Tao menurut saja dengan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya kita mau apa sekarang?", tanya Tao bingung.

"Kita mau menonton film…", jawab Chanyeol. Lalu Kyungsoo menyeringai sambil memegang gelas cola-nya. Yixing menyeringai dengan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan. Sehun menyeringai sambil menoleh memandang Tao, sedangkan Tao memandang Chanyeol untuk menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. Dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiripun ikut menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "… film horor."

Tao paham sekarang, tapi terlambat. Dia sudah diperangkap oleh Yixing dan Sehun, supaya dia tidak bisa kabur. "Hei hei hei! Apa-apaan ini?!", Tao mencoba berontak untuk kabur. Tao menoleh pada Sehun untuk melepaskan tangannya. Lalu menoleh pada Yixing juga untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti karena menyadari sesuatu. "Yixing ge, kau memakai topi? Tidak biasanya", kata Tao heran.

Yixing mendesah, "Lagi…", kata Yixing dalam hati. Yixing membuang tangan Tao kasar, dia jengkel. "Seaneh itukah aku memakai topi?", tanya Yixing tak percaya.

Kyungsoo, Tao, Sehun, dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan secara bersamaan. "Iya, hyung memang sangat jarang memakai topi", kata Sehun.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju DVD _player_ untuk memutar film yang akan mereka tonton. "Dia bilang, topi itu pilihan temannya", kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan membawa remot, lalu duduk di sofa _single_ yang ada di samping Sehun. "Katanya topi itu mirip dia", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang memilihkan topi itu?", tanya Kyungsoo curiga. Kyungsoo yang pendiam memang cenderung observatif, seorang yang lebih suka mengamati daripada berbicara. Kecenderungannya ini, membuat Kyungsoo mampu melihat lebih dalam, hingga dia mampu memahami bahasa tubuh seseorang. Bahasa tubuh Yixing yang mencurigakan. Yixing yang seolah begitu bahagia, apalagi menyangkut topinya. Jadi menurut Kyungsoo, penyebab utama Yixing bersikap seperti ini adalah orang yang memilihkan topi tersebut.

Ternyata tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang menunggu jawaban Yixing. Tao dan Sehun sepertinya lebih penasaran. Mereka menghadap ke arah Yixing dengan wajah yang menunjukkan konsentrasi penuh. Yixing tertawa kecil melihat kedua _magnae_ band mereka. "Siapa orangnya? Kalian tak perlu tahu", Yixing menyeringai bahagia.

"Yaaaaaahh…", Tao dan Sehun mendesah kecewa, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. "Hyung, kau tidak penasaran?", tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol, yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan sosok misterius yang memilihkan topi Yixing. "Tidak perlu. Nanti juga akan terkuak dengan sendirinya", kata Chanyeol dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"Yixing… Kau yakin tidak ingin memberi tahu ku?", tanya Chanyeol. Semuanya memandang Chanyeol jijik.

"HUUWWWAAAAAAA!", teriak Tao histeris sambil menutup matanya. Semuanya kaget, lalu mereka menoleh ke arah televisi. Dari arah televisi, terlihat sesosok hantu perempuan berbaju putih panjang. Dia menoleh perlahan. Lalu memerlihatkan wajahnya yang dingin dan menyeramkan. Dalam sekejap sosok itu menghilang. Dan tiba-tiba wajah menyeramkan itu muncul tepat di depan layar kaca. "HUUWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!", mereka berempat berteriak bersamaan.

.

.

_Bersambung…_

.

.


End file.
